dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Dispenser Items
Dispenser Items are provided by dispensers, a vendor-like base amenity. Different items are available to the player depending on how many dispenser item levels have been unlocked and how many power cells are activated in the base's mainframe. Dispenser Items require Lair System access. After game update 41, dispenser mods cannot be used in PvP gear and trinkets cannot be used in Arena PvP death matches. Lair System Base Dispenser Trinkets Orbital Strike *Level 1 - Calls down an Orbital Strike to Damage your target and nearby enemies *Level 2 - Calls down an Orbital Strike that deals damage and damage over time to your target and nearby enemies *Level 3 - Calls down an Orbital Strike that grounds, roots, deals damage and damage over time to your target and nearby enemies *Level 4 - Calls down an Orbital Strike that reduces control resistance, removes shielding effects, grounds, roots, deals damage and damage over time to your target and nearby enemies *Level 5 - Calls down an Orbital Strike that reduces control resistance, removes shielding effects, grounds, roots, deals damage and damage over time to your target and nearby enemies, causing additional damage to Bosses. Supply Drop Uplink Device *Level 1 - Calls down a Supply Drop that Heals Allies who pass through it *Level 2 - Calls down a Supply Drop that Heals instantly and over time to allies who pass through it *Level 3 - Calls down a Supply Drop that Heals and restores Power instantly and over time to allies who pass through it *Level 4 - Calls down a Supply Drop that Heals and restores Power instantly and over time to allies who pass through it, and increases their damage output *Level 5 - Calls down a Supply Drop that Heals and restores Power instantly and over time to allies who pass through it, and increases their damage output Sidekick and Accomplice Backup and Henchmen Lair System Dispenser Tactical Mods All weapon mods are now available through the Tactical Mod Capsule III - Weapon. All neck mods are now available through the Tactical Mod Capsule III - Neck. All back mods are now available through the Tactical Mod Capsule III - Back. All feet mods are now available through the Tactical Mod Capsule III - Feet. All hand mods are now available through the Tactical Mod Capsule III - Hands. All chest mods are now available through the Tactical Mod Capsule III - Chest. Legs Equipment Mods Additionally all leg mods are available through the Tactical Mod Capsule III - Legs. Trivia With game update 85 Tactical Mod Capsules were made available via Base Dispenser. Game update 85 introduced capsules organized by mod slot. All tactical mods for one slot are now available from a single capsule to pick from. Gallery Dispenser Mod I (icon).png Dispenser Mod II (icon).png Dispenser Mod III (icon).png Dispenser Mod IV (icon).png DecoDispenser.jpg|Dispenser (Deco Base Theme) GothicDispenser.jpg|Dispenser (Gothic Base Theme) IndustrialDispenser.png|Dispenser (Industrial Base Theme) Category:Lairs and Hideouts Category:Dispenser Item Category:Tactical Mods Category:Lair System